Jakspuhs Noirlelcrow
Summary Jakspuhs Noirlelcrow is a fan character in Homestuck fandom that was give a idea by Tod. He also was a Flying Killer Black Angel Clown with a "Lying Scumbag Smile" that was originate from Homestuck: You're A Mean One, Jackspers was lying scumbag smile when he can snad his finger, that's what someone consider him named to be Jakspuhs. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 1-B Name: Jakspuhs Noirlelcrow Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Homestuck Classification: Humanoid, Professional ASShole/ASShat, Flying Killer Black Angel Clown with a "Lying Scumbag Smile", Smug Clown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, True Flight, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Magic, Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Invulnerablilty, Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Smug Manipulation, Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time.), Intangibility, Space-Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Energy Projection, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, BFR, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation | All previous abilities, Omnipresence, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Types 1; Is physical embodiment of death.), Can bypass Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistance to Various types of powers from God Tiers Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Claimed to be the mastered god tier character which we should consider him to be limitless.) | Hyperversal Level (Was claimed to transcend 16 spatial dimensions and beyond existences.) Speed: Immeasurable (Can move within space-time.) | Omnipresent (Claimed to be exists in every timelines.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Hyperversal Durability: Multiverse+ Level | Hyperversal Level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Top Kek Blade, Protection of Earth Chan Badge, Face with Lying Scumbag Smile, Wizard Spell Cards, and Dark Tentacles Arms. Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) | Nigh-Omniscient (Is knowledge of all knowing.) Weaknesses: Noticeably weaker when If he looking at every Anime/Cartoon Girls with Smug Face who has better than him, he'll be die of cringe. Key: Base | True Form Note: There's a stalement which Jakspuhs screw all tiers, powers, and feats is just pure godmode level or even outlier. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Lying Scumbag Smile': This Ability was the powerful sub-power of Emotion, He can be lying to you who you always trust him. *'Power of Snad': On his finger can snap to have powers as he wants to do his idea in a battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Murderers Category:Clowns Category:Unknown Age Category:Homestuck Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Sword Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Probability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Fear Users Category:Abstract Characters